


Auld Lang Syne

by CrazyBeCat



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Non-Binary Andy, Other, Sweet, established Mirandy, happy new year, loving, they/them pronouns for Andy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: A new year of adventure was spread before them, and these first moments filled Andy with a love so bright, they almost couldn’t breathe.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!  
> Here's a short little piece that I hope you enjoy.  
> Not beta read, though I did read over it several times. Hopefully there's no big errors lol.
> 
> At the New Year's Party I was at, there was a man who played the bagpipes. If you've never had the pleasure to hear bagpipes live (played by a person who really can play them and play them well) it's totally fucking awesome, and totally deafening. And with 50+ people all singing and dancing (it was a new year's international dance party, so we were dancing from 7:30 till midnight, it was awesome) slowly in a circle, arms linked and crowded close. Seriously a fucking awesome experience. (Even though I stayed out of the dance circle and video-taped.)
> 
> So I thought I'd turn that into a Mirandy-fied version.  
> I really hope you enjoy it.  
> CBC

“Three… Two… One! Happy New Year!”

The room burst into cheers and raucous noise, blowers and whistles and poppers exploding all around. People were embracing, kissing, and screaming, laughter and hoots and cheers bursting across smiling faces and champagne sloshing in glasses as they clinked before generous sips were taken.

Andy felt joy bubbling in their chest, as Miranda pressed a kiss to their lips, a soft ‘Happy New Year’ spoken between them. A Happy New Year, indeed, their first new year’s celebration as a happily married couple, and Andy was looking forward to all it had to offer.

“Mom! Andy! Happy New Year!” Cassidy and Caroline sprang forth from the crowd, glitter in their hair and streamers tangled around them, laughing and cheering and giving Miranda and Andy big hugs.

The room fell almost instantly silent just seconds after, as the first notes of the bagpipe filled the room, and just as quickly as the silence fell, the large ballroom broke into song.

“Should old acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind?”

Andy smiled as they sang, wrapping one arm around Miranda's waist, and the other around Cassidy. Miranda’s arm slipped around them, and Andy knew Caroline was being held close with the other.

“...For auld lang syne, my dear, for auld lang syne…”

Andy leaned in and pressed their lips to Miranda’s for a quick kiss, laughing and leaning their head against Miranda’s shoulder as they continued to sing. They watched the large screen that showed the New York Streets crowded with cheering people, and the man playing the bagpipes standing just under it, on the stage of the ballroom.

Andy’s little family huddle began to sway and rock, and their smile grew even bigger as Cassidy grinned back at them.

A new year of adventure was spread before them, and these first moments filled Andy with a love so bright, they almost couldn’t breathe.

They were loved, they were accepted, and they were incredibly happy, and as they continued to sing—wrapped in the arms of their family, swaying and smiling—the joy bubbled from their voice, ringing out clear and strong among the rest, the steady drone of the bagpipes hovering powerfully above it all.

“...we'll take a cup of kindness yet, for auld lang syne.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic in my "one fic a month resolution"  
> I have decided that for my new year's resolution, I will do my best to post 1 piece of writing a month. No length requirement, no fandom requirement (though likely to be mostly DWP), could be a one-shot or an update. Doesn't matter. But 1 piece of writing a month is my goal. If it's more than that, fantastic!  
> So here's my January piece! (and seeing as it's nice and early, maybe I can get 2 up this month!)


End file.
